mugenlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuuka Kazami/RicePigeon's Version
Overview With her brutal personality and slow movement speed from the official Touhou Project games, this Yuuka manifests these qualities as grappler type character. As such, this version focuses on getting up close to her opponent and smacking them down with her powerful grabs. Of course, this is easier said than done, as Yuuka is cursed with poor walk and dash speeds. Her combos are also limited, not only because of the fact her grabs cannot hit opponents in hitstun, but also because unlike most of RicePigeon's Touhou characters, Yuuka cannot chain her normals into her normals. However, her and attacks sport big damage to compensate, as well as moving Yuuka closer to her opponent. Since Soil Tilling will be Yuuka's primary special, being able to utilize her normals in order to perform tick throws will be key to her success. Moves + |c=Shortcut for }} Note: All non-projectile, non-throw attacks will gain a 25% damage boost on counterhit, as well as increased hitstun; all Light normals gain an addtional +1 frame advantage on counterhit, while all other non-projectile and non-throw attacks gain an additional +3 frame advantage. Moves that hit multiple times will only have counterhit bonuses applied to the first hit of the attack unless otherwise stated. Normals |block= |cancel= , , + , , + , + , , |description=Yuuka delivers a quick jab at the opponent. Safe on block, and has okay range. }} |block= |cancel= , |description=Yuuka takes a step forward while striking with her parasol. Has good range and moves Yuuka forward a bit, allowing her to follow up with a command grab. }} |block= |cancel= , |description=Yuuka swings her parasol upward above her head. Anti-air that also moves Yuuka forward a bit. Has excellent damage for a normal, but the hitbox placement doesn't allow it to hit most crouching opponents. }} + |block= |cancel= , , + , , + , + , , |description=Yuuka delivers a swift punch to the opponent's knees. }} + |block= |cancel= , |description=Yuuka thrusts her parasol forward. Has good range. Slower than her standing and not as safe on hit or block, but moves her forward more than her standing . }} + |block= |cancel= , |properties= |description=Yuuka thrusts her parasol similar to her + , but at a downward angle at the opponent's ankles, tripping them. Moves Yuuka the same distance as her + and much more damaging, but has no real use in combos since most attacks will whiff afterward. Good for causing knockdowns, which can be used for wakeup games and a possible tick throw. }} |requirements= |block= |cancel=(Air) , (Air) , (Air) + , , |description=Yuuka delivers a quick jab in midair. }} |requirements= |block= |cancel= , |description=Yuuka twirls in midair, striking in front of her with her parasol. Good range as an air-to-air poke, and has decent damage for a normal. }} |requirements= |block= |cancel= , |description=Yuuka thrusts her parasol downward at a 45 degree angle. Semi-slow startup, but useful as a jump-in. }} Command Attacks or + |block=N/A |damage= |properties= |cancel=All normals, , |description=Yuuka skates forward on one leg, leaving a trail of flowers behind her if on the ground. Not very fast compared to other dashes, but is Yuuka's fastest means of horizontal travel. }} or + |block=N/A |damage= |properties= on Ground version |cancel=All normals, , |description=Yuuka hops backward a bit. Ground version has very short range and not too useful. }} + or + + |prorate= : 100% |block= |properties= |description=Yuuka grabs her opponent, before smacking them hard across the face with enough force to send them flying. |startup=3|active=2|recovery=20|advhit=D|advblock=D }} + or + + |prorate= : 100% |requirements= |block= |properties= |description=Yuuka grabs her opponent, before slamming them straight down into the ground, then leaping off of them. Slightly higher damage than her grounded throw, but because it's an air throw, it cannot hit grounded opponents. |startup=2|active=2|advhit=D|advblock=D }} + |block= |properties= |cancel= , |description=Yuuka delivers a swift uppercut that knocks the opponent up a bit. Another anti-air that trades the range, damage, and priority of her default for the ability to cause Knockdowns, allowing it to be followed up with or "Twin Spark". }} + |block= |requirements= |properties= |cancel= , |description=Yuuka delivers large, downward horizontal kick in midair. Not as damaging as her standard Aerial , but has a large horizontal hitbox that goes behind Yuuka and long duration of active frames, so it can be useful as a cross-up attack. }} Specials |block= |properties= |description=Yuuka grabs the opponent, then pins them down before delivering a flurry of punches, ending in one powerful punch to the opponent's face, the leaping off of her foe. The version has the largest range, but the weakest damage and longest recovery on whiff, while the version has the shortest range, but the largest damage and shortest recovery on whiff. |version= |damage=180|advhit=D|advblock=D|nextrow= |damage=200|advhit=D|advblock=D|nextrow= |damage=230|advhit=D|advblock=D }} }} }} |block= |properties= on version. |description=Running grab. Yuuka begins lurching at the opponent, arms wide open. When near the opponent, Yuuka will grab them, slamming them into the ground. Less damaging than Soil Tilling, and longer startup, but has the benefit of covering alot of distance, thus extending Yuuka's grab range. The actual startup varies depending on both button press and the distance from the opponent. The version has the benefit of granting Yuuka one hit of armor during the run, allowing her to continue her attack uninterrupted. |version= Run|damage= |meter= |startup=16|advhit=--|advblock=--|nextrow= Grab|damage=170|meter= |startup=1|active=2|recovery=45|advhit=D|advblock=D|nextrow= Run|damage= |meter= |startup=22|advhit=--|advblock=--|nextrow= Grab|damage=200|meter= |startup=1|active=2|recovery=45|advhit=D|advblock=D|nextrow= Run|damage= |meter= |startup=30|advhit=--|advblock=--|nextrow= Grab|damage=200|meter= |startup=1|active=2|recovery=45|advhit=D|advblock=D }} }} }} }} }} |framenotes=Run begins on 16f/22f/30f. Goes into grab animation after 16f/22f/30f when opponent is behind Yuuka or within 2 body lengths. version: 30f~ armored until 1st active frame. }} |block= |properties= |cancel= |description=Yuuka thrusts her parasol forward like a lance, causing a rose vine to surround it and moving herself forward along with it. Useful not only for approaching the foe, but also because the hitbox will cancel any projectiles in Yuuka's path, allowing her to safely approach opponents trying to keep her at bay with projectiles. }} |block= |prorate=75% |properties= Cannot hit grounded opponents. Deals less damage if cancelled into from Fantasy "The Beauty of Nature" |description=Yuuka thrusts her parasol upward at a 45 degree angle, impaling her opponent before lowering them down and delivering a swift, hard kick to their... *ahem* "seeds", causing them to crumple over to the ground. Powerful anti-air that can be comboed into, but can only hit airborne opponents. Each version moves Yuuka a certain distance, as well as offering different startup and recovery times. has the fastest startup, but the longest recovery, while the version has the longest startup, but the shortest recovery. Interesting to note is that this move can be cancelled into from the last hit of Fantasy "The Beauty of Nature", albeit with reduced damage. |advhit=D |advblock=D }} or or + or + |block= |properties= on / versions on + / versions. |cancel= |description=Yuuka circles herself with a whirlwind of flower petals, knocking the opponent away from her. The version does less damage and lacks the upper body invincibility of the standard version, but has a much faster recovery time. |version= |damage=130|advhit=D|nextrow= + |damage=100|advhit=D }} }} Supers or or |damage=320 |prorate= |requirements=1000 power. |properties= |block= |meter= / |description=Yuuka grabs her opponent and drags them across the screen, leaving a trail of flowers behind them, before smacking them into the wall. Good way to get the opponent into a corner so that they cannot back away from Yuuka's advances. |advhit=D |advblock=D }} |prorate= |requirements=1000 power. |properties= |block= |cancel= |meter= / |description=Yuuka moves forward with a barrage of violent strikes with her parasol before knocking the opponent up into the air. Good as a combo ender, and there is a small window afterward where Yuuka can follow up with Flytrap at the end for even more damage. |advhit=D }} or or or or or |requirements=3000 power. "Original Master Spark" must be selected prior to match. |damage=630 |prorate= |properties= |block= |meter= / |description=Yuuka grabs the opponent and violently uppercuts them into the air, before opening her parasol and firing the Master Spark in its original, destructive form as the foe helplessly falls into it. Has very high damage, but due to the initial part of the attack being a Grab, it cannot hit opponents in hitstun or airborne opponents. Best used as part of a tick grab. |advhit=D |advblock=D }} or |damage=420 |prorate= |requirements=3000 power. "Twin Spark" must be selected prior to match. |properties= Cannot hit grounded opponents. |block= |meter= / |description=Yuuka leaps into the air at an arc and slams her opponent into the ground on contact, similar to her Air Throw. Yuuka then creates a clone of herself, both of which leap up and fire a Master Spark in a V-shape pattern at the grounded opponent. The startup invincibility lasts until the last active frame, so this attack serves as a good anti-air, and can also end combos if timed correctly. |version= |advhit=D|advblock=D }} Character Changelog '05/26/16 - Version 2016.05.26' '05/23/16 - Version 2016.05.23' + : Hitbox size increased. *Creeping Thyme: Startup on version decreased by 14f. Damage reduced (190 -> 170). *Creeping Thyme: Startup on version decreased by 8f. Damage increased (190 -> 200). *Creeping Thyme: version now has 1 hit of armor during run. Damage increased (190 -> 200). *Thorny Rose: All versions startup decreased by 1f. *Thorny Rose: Added new effects. Projectile cancel hitbox increased. *"Original Master Spark": New Last Word BGM. Animation duration decreased.}} '03/23/16 - Version 2016.03.23' : Hitbox vertical range increased. Reduced priority on first active frame. *Thorny Rose: Hitbox range increased. *Thorny Rose: Corrected issue of not being able to destroy projectiles. *Flowers in the Wind: Command input made more strict. *New Special: Creeping Thyme (HCB + x/y/z) *Fantasy "The Beauty of Nature": Blockstun on first 4 hits increased, now a true blockstring.}} '01/13/16 - Version 2016.01.13' + : Hitbox size increased. * + : Distance Yuuka moves increased. *Thorny Rose: Added new effects. *Thorny Rose: Distance travelled increased on all versions. *Thorny Rose (Z Version): Projectile invincibility now activates on 11f~ instead of 1f~ }} '12/21/15 - Version 2015.12.21' button now acts as shortcut for + *Air Throw added}} '11/27/15 - Version 2015.11.27' '11/22/15 - Version 2015.11.22' '11/21/15 - Version 2015.11.21' Category:Touhou Project Character Versions Category:Three Button Characters Category:Grappler Characters Category:Characters with Life Values of 1200 to 1299